The Mystery Girl
by CartoonLover159
Summary: Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby set up a girl's birthday party. When Benson takes the girls back to their houses, he doesn't realize that he missed one. It seems that this girl has no home or family. What should they do? 5TH CHAPTER NOW OUT!
1. Party Time

"Ok, you two," Benson said to Mordecai and Rigby while looking at his list of things to do on his clipboard, "there's another birthday party today, so let's get started."

Mordecai and Rigby groaned and slumped in their seats while Benson looked at them with an annoyed look. "There was a party yesterday and where are Skips, High Five Ghost, and Muscle Man?" Rigby asked with his arms crossed.

"They had urgent business to attend to and they didn't want to take you along with them, so I'm stuck with you and your stuck with doing a lot of work today so DEAL WITH IT!" Benson's face turned red with rage as he said the last words.

"Ok, fine, so what do we have to do anyway"

"I was wondering if you two had any ideas for today's birthday party?"

"You wanting advice from us? That's a little low for you."

"Shut up and answer the question, idiots"

"Hmmm" Mordecai and Rigby said while looking at each other and grinning, "KARAOKE!"

"No, no, no. Not karaoke."

"But you just asked us for advice"

Benson looked at them with an angered stare and said, "Fine. Whatever, as long as you set it up, it's not my problem"

"YES!" Mordecai and Rigby high fived each other and ran off probably looking for the equipment.

"Why did I ask those idiots?" Benson sighed and walked off to get the rest of the party set up.

After 2 hours have passed while getting all of the party decorations, Benson looked at his watch and then set off to look for Mordecai and Rigby.

"_I hope those idiots set up there dumb karaoke thing already or I'm going to fire them." _Benson thought as he walked towards the party room (or the shed since it was big enough to put all of the kids in and have their party).

He opened the door and saw everything set up. The speakers and microphone were there along with the television which was on with some sort of karaoke game set up on it.

"Well, I'm impressed that you guys actually did something instead of slacking o-" Benson didn't finish his sentence because he saw Mordecai and Rigby sleeping in two of the chairs they set up. *sigh* "Of course…"

Benson left to pick up the kids in the big yellow bus. Instead of a boy having the party it was a little girl which made Benson relieved because the kid wouldn't yell at him for just saying "Happy Birthday".

Benson also was relieved because there was no traffic so he got there earlier then expected but it still took about 30 minutes. They all left the bus when they arrived and went towards the shed or 'Party Area'. Before Benson opened the door, he heard music and Mordecai and Rigby. As he went in, he saw them singing and dancing along with the karaoke system's music. All of the party guests ran inside past Benson and started cheering on Mordecai and Rigby. Benson was tired and he sat down on one of the chairs and watched everyone else have their turns at singing on the karaoke machine.

He smiled and then he dozed off.

Coming back to his senses, Benson heard giggling and laughing behind his closed eyes. When he opened them everyone was gathered around Benson with big grins on their faces. "What?"

Mordecai said, "And you call us slackers." The girls giggled to themselves.

"I was tired, okay? Weren't you guys playing with the karaoke machine?"

"Yeah but we got hungry so we went to the table and saw you sleeping, so we wanted to wake you up before we ate anything."

"Ugh, fine I'll get up." Benson stood up and walked over to the snack table while everyone followed and started piling up their plates with all kinds of goodies.

After everyone ate, they went back to the karaoke machine. Apparently it was Mordecai and one of the girls time to sing. They searched for a song and found Heartbreaker by Led Zeppelin.

"Hey, fellas, have you heard the news? You know that Annie's back in town? It won't take long just watch and see the fellas lay their money down" Mordecai sang.

"Her style is new but the face is the same as it was so long ago. But from her eyes, a different smile like that of one who knows."

Their singing was terrible but everyone else seemed like they didn't care and began cheering them on anyway. Benson felt like ripping his head off but decided against it.

"People talkin' all around 'bout the way you left me flat, I don't care what the people say, I know where there jive is at." The girl sang.

"One thing I do have on my mind, If you can clarify please do… TAKE IT AWAY, BENSON" Mordecai gestured towards Benson

Benson jumped in his seat and his face turned pink. "Uhhh…." Everyone stared at him waiting for a response and Mordecai was still gesturing towards him. "I don't sing."

Everyone all groaned and said, "Awwww. Come on, Benson"

"You know you want to" Mordecai said encouragingly.

"No I don't since I'm a terrible singer. Not as terrible as you guys but…" Benson's voice trailed off as everyone kept trying to beg him.

"When I said 'No' I mean no and that's final"

"Hmmph. Fine, be a grouch and not have fun" Rigby said and everyone went back to singing and taking turns while Benson slumped in his chair.

Benson had no idea how he sounded when he sang since he never sang along to a song in his life. Benson wondered this until the party ended and he had to drive the guests home. Mordecai and Rigby wanted to stay along for the ride and make jokes to make the girls laugh. Benson didn't want them to come along but all of the girls begged him and he caved in.

When they were driving back home there was traffic on the highway, which made Benson REALLY wish he never brought Mordecai and Rigby. They both started to play games they made up or play games that are obnoxious and made Benson angry and annoyed. The games were "Rock Paper Scissors" (Benson told them about last time and they stopped), "Tag" (didn't last that long), "I Spy" (took too long), "What's your talent?", and some others. When they arrived it was 10:00 pm and Benson was so tired, his head fall on the steering wheel, but it hit the horn so it woke him, Mordecai, and Rigby up (Rigby and Mordecai fell asleep 20 minutes before they arrived). Mordecai and Rigby screamed like little girls which made Benson smile evilly to himself but quickly took it off his face.

"You didn't have to honk the horn, dude, we would've gotten up if you said so." Rigby said and Mordecai agreed.

"It was an accident, now get out of the bus, idiots."

"Ok, I'm tired anyways"

Rigby and Mordecai ran out of the bus while Benson walked out but he heard a sound in the bus like someone was sleeping at the back of the bus. He went inside looking around every seat and at the back, he saw a girl sleeping in the last seat. She looked around the age of 16 or 17, the ages of the other girls at the party.

"_Why didn't she leave the bus?" He thought, "I thought I dropped off everyone off at their houses."_


	2. New Family

Benson didn't want to wake up the girl but he also didn't want to leave her sleeping in the bus all night long. He picked her up gently as not to wake her and carried her to his room.

Mordecai and Rigby were both in their room sleeping so he had to walk by silently so he didn't wake them up. Benson thankfully had a blowup bed that he can let the girl sleep in until he could find her house and drop her off in the morning without falling asleep at the wheel. He set her on his bed as he made her bed on the floor. He finished setting it up, put her in the bed, and he got ready to go to sleep himself.

He collapsed in his bed and let sleep fill his eyes.

Benson woke up in the morning and saw the girl, scared, in the blowup bed. He sat up and said calmly, "So, your awake huh? I saw you sleeping in the bus, so I took you inside. Why didn't you tell us where you lived so we could drop you off?"

The girl pulled the covers over her head and said quietly, "I don't have a home. I was at the party because one of the girls wanted me to come along."

Benson was shocked that this girl didn't have a home and after she said this, his idea of taking her "home" this morning practically blew up in his mind.

"Why don't we get something to eat? I bet you're hungry."

The girl took the covers off her head and just stared at him for a while. She blushed and looked down shyly. Benson took out his hand towards the girl so he could help her up off of the floor. She took it without looking up, he got her up and they walked into the kitchen.

Mordecai and Rigby were eating cereal at the table while Pops was looking for something to eat in the fridge. Mordecai and Rigby simultaneously spitted out their cereal into each other's faces when they saw the girl with Benson come down the stairs. The girl giggled and held her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Benson, who's that? I thought we got all of the girls back home." Mordecai yelled while wiping his face with a napkin.

"I found her sleeping in the bus last night after we got home. She said she doesn't have a home and one of the girls asked her to come to the party yesterday" Benson said calmly.

"Hello." The girl said while blushing, looking down at her feet and putting her hands behind her back.

"Hmmm. She doesn't have a family either, right? Let's adopt her" Mordecai said.

"What?" Rigby, Benson, and the girl yelled.

"Come on, guys. We're not going to leave her out on the street, are we? Why can't we?"

Pops was cheery about the situation and gladly said, "She looks like a nice girl. I would adopt her, wouldn't you Benson?"

Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops looked at Benson, "Uhhh," The girl looked up at him with her brown eyes and Benson finally said after the long silence, "Yeah. I would." The girl was so happy that he said this she hugged Benson and she started crying tears of joy.

"See, look how happy she is," Pops said while walking up to the girl, "I didn't quite catch your name."

"…It's Rose…" She said shyly while still holding onto Benson, which made Benson's face turn pink and hers as well when she realized this and she let go almost immediately.

"Great! One more addition to the family! " Pops said while shooting his arms in the air.

"But we're not even related to you guys." Mordecai pointed out.

"Yeah" Rigby agreed.

"It doesn't matter. We're family to her now." Pops said while running around the table.

"Pops, stop running. You're going to knock something o-" Before Benson could say the rest, Pops tripped on a chair and fell on his face while laughing. "*sigh* never mind."

Rose laughed and held her stomach but stopped when she realized everyone was looking at her and her face turned bright red. Mordecai and Rigby laughed when she stopped, Pops joined in the laughter, but Benson just smiled to himself.

"I know you'll be the best family ever," Rose said while smiling, "Thank you for taking me in."

"It's no problem. Now, let's get you something to eat." Benson said while going to the counter and putting bread in the toaster.

"Why don't you ever make us toast?" Rigby wondered.

"Shut up, we didn't adopt you just now, did we?"

Rose giggled and sat at the table with Mordecai and Rigby.

"So are we your children, Pops?" Mordecai asked.

Pops laughed and said, "Whatever you feel is right, Mordecai."

"What I feel is right, is that Mordecai and I are Benson and Rose's adopted children and Pops is our Grandpa or uncle" Rigby said.

Benson stopped putting jam on the toast and said, "We aren't married and you aren't our adopted children. She is just our adopted sibling, now get over it." Rose blushed at the thought of being married to Benson and touched her index fingers together shyly.

"I was just kidding. You don't have to lose your gumballs over it, man"

"But it is nice to have a pretend family with my coworkers." Mordecai said while taking a bite of his cereal.

"It's great we're getting along….well, sort of." Pops said while going to the fridge and getting something to eat.


	3. Chore Day

"Okay, everyone," Benson said after filing everyone outside, "We have some chores to do today, so let's get started."

"Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost havn't come back yet. Where are they?" Rigby asked, frustrated because they are doing all of the work.

"They went off to a magical land of candy, games, and wonder!" Pops exclaimed while throwing up his arms with delight. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other in confusion.

"They're on vacation." Benson said in his usual, average tone.

"Aw, what!" Mordecai said frustratingly, "How come they get a vacation and we don't?"

"It's because they work hard, unlike you two."

"Mm…this sucks," Rigby muttered while Rose just chuckled to herself.

"Anyway, putting that aside, Mordecai and Rigby, you guys take down all of the party decorations from last night. If I catch you guys goofing off, you have to clean the whole house."Mordecai and Rigby stomped off with their arms crossed. "Pops, you change the front left tire on the bus, I think it has a hole in it."

"Alright, Benson, I'll do my best." He said as he skipped off.

"Okay, Rose, since this is your first time doing chores with us, you'll stay with me. We're going to mow the lawn, since the grass is getting a little high."

Rose just sad, "Okay," in the most polite way she could, and they walked toward the lawn mower to get started.

While they were mowing the lawn, Rose and Benson didn't say anything, so, Benson broke the silence between them. Over the lawn mower, Benson asked, "So, how old are you, Rose? You haven't really told us much about yourself."

Rose looked at Benson and he smiled at her, trying to be nice. Rose looked back down, blushed, and managed to utter out, "Eighteen."

"Eighteen, huh? Where did you live before?"

"I lived in an alley with other homeless people."

"Well, we can put that behind us, because you're living with us now, and it's way better than living in an alleyway."

Rose smiled back at Benson and they both sat quietly on the lawn mower the rest of the time.

When they were done, Benson and Rose went to check on Mordecai and Rigby. Surprisingly, all of the decorations were taken down and put away; non-surprisingly, they were both sleeping in the middle of the floor. Benson groaned with annoyance, took out his air horn and pressed a button on it, so it made the loudest noise Rose had ever heard. Mordecai and Rigby yelled and jumped up, holding their ears, trying to block the noise of the horn.

Benson smiled evilly while Rose laughed and Rigby and Mordecai groaned tiredly. "I told you guys not to slack off." Benson said.

"But we picked up all of the decorations."

"Yeah, the only thing is is that you forgot to pick up all of this garbage off of the floor."

"Aw man." Rigby said while aggravatingly kicking an empty coke can across the floor and Mordecai did the same with a crumpled up napkin.

"Here," Benson said while handing them brooms and a dustpan, "Clean this up before I get back from checking on Pops. You can stay and help, Rose."

"Okay." Was all Rose said and she started picking up cans and plates off of the floor.

Benson went to see if Pops destroyed anything or made the tire problem worse while he was gone. Mordecai and Rigby started sweeping up the room until Rigby broke the silence, "So… Rose, how do you like being in our 'family' so far?" Expecting a negative answer because of Benson probably making things worse for her, as he does with them, he heard Rose say, "You guys are the best family in the world and I couldn't ask for a better one." She smiled and continued picking up trash off of the floor.

"Wow, I thought you wouldn't like us because of Benson and his, you know, attitude."

"Actually, I think he's nice and funny. You guys most likely hate him because he's always yelling at you to do work."

"Heh. Well, you're right about that." Mordecai said while scratching the back of his head.


	4. Karaoke Night

Benson arrived at the bus and saw Pops standing there with a confused look on his face. "Pops, I know you wanted to help us out because Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost aren't here, but you should've at least told me that you couldn't change a tire."

"I'm sorry, Benson, it's just harder than watching you and Skips change it."

Benson sighed and started to change the tire himself.

At the storage/party room, Mordecai, Rigby, and Rose were done cleaning up, so Mordecai and Rigby were asking Rose questions about herself.

Rigby started with the question, "What's your favorite color?"

Mordecai continued with, "What's your favorite food?"

Where are you going to sleep?"

"What games do you like to play?"

Rose started answering them so they could stop blurting out questions for her. "My favorite color is Red, my favorite food is spaghetti because I tried it once with one of my friends and it was good, and I haven't really played games. I just watched you guys play karaoke."

"YOU NEVER PLAYED GAMES?" Mordecai and Rigby shouted with surprise. "Then let's play karaoke together tonight after dinner."

"Oh, no, I can't sing."

"Jeez, you sound just like Benson," Rigby said while rolling his eyes. "We suck at singing, yet we sing, and besides we're singing, with you so you won't really hear your voice that much."

"Well…"

Rigby and Mordecai leaned in waiting for an answer.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"YAY! At least it's easier to get you to play then Benson." Rigby said.

"I heard that." Benson said while walking through the doorway. "What are they making you do, Rose?"

"They asked me if I wanted to play karaoke with them." Rose said while pushing aside a couple strands of hair from her face.

"Ugh, whatever, as long as they set it up and put it away and I better not be able to hear it from my bedroom."

"Okay."

"Wait," Rigby said, "You still didn't tell us where you were sleeping, Rose."

"Oh, um, I don't know really."

"She can sleep in the guest room; I just have to set it up first." Benson offered.

"Thanks, Benson."

Benson walked out to prepare dinner, while Mordecai and Rigby started to set up the karaoke machine again.

"After you get sick of karaoke, we can go to bed, alright?" Mordecai offered Rose.

"Okay, thank you, guys, for being my family."

"It's no problem, Rose, we are just the most fun of guys around." Rigby said, "Just one curious question."

"What?"

"Do you like, Benson?"

"Huh?"

"I mean do you **LOVE** Benson?"

Rose's whole face turned bright red and she touched both of her index fingers together.

"AHAH! YOU DO!"

"Rigby, do you have to ask these questions?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, it is necessary."

Mordecai sighed with annoyance. "Rose, don't let Rigby get to you." Rose just held her arm behind her back and looked down at her feet. "Come on, let's go get some dinner, and Rigby, don't talk to her or anyone about the subject."

"Fine."

They all walked towards the house, wondering what was for dinner.

"Hey, Benson," Rigby yelled when they opened the door, "What are we having?"

Benson sighed with aggravation, "If you must know, we're having spaghetti and meat sauce. Now set the table or you get nothing." Mordecai and Rigby hurried over to the cabinet and took out the plates, while Rose got the napkins out of the holder on the counter. She looked through the drawers for the silverware and Benson said after seeing her looking for them, "It's in this in this drawer," opening the drawer to the left of him and handing her the forks.

"Thanks." Rose said as she hurried over to the table.

Mordecai whispered to her, "You don't have to be so shy around him, you know?"

"I know, but it's so hard to do. I can't help it."

They all sat at the table, serving up spaghetti for each other. Rose took a bite of it, and all of her taste buds practically melted because of how good it was. She couldn't help but eat all of it really fast just to get it in her mouth.

"Glad you like it." Benson said after scooping a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"It's delicious. Spaghetti is my favorite food."

"Really, I didn't know."

"Jolly good show, Benson." Pops said.

"I added wine and pepperoni to the sauce. I'm just trying something new to the spaghetti."

Mordecai chimed in, "I think we should make it like this all the time. Whoever agrees, say 'Aye'," Everyone shouted "Aye!" and then continued eating until they were so full, their stomachs felt like they were going to burst.

"It's time for karaoke, everyone!" Rigby shouted.

"That's fine as long as you guys keep it down." Benson reminded them as he started picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

Pops said, "I'm going too. I want to participate in this game of singing."

Mordecai, Rigby, Rose, and Pops left toward the party room as Benson cleaned up.

"Alright, everyone, let's get this party started!" Rigby yelled as he turned the lights on, ran on the stage, and turned on the game, "Who wants to go first?"

"I nominate myself and Rose." Mordecai said as he pointed to Rose, "You can pick the song, Rose."

Rose scanned through the songs on the game and found one that looked interesting. She didn't know very many songs but the ones that her friends had listened to. "Letters from the Sky" started playing.

"Nice choice."

"Thanks. My friends always listened to this song."

As they sang, Mordecai could hear Rose's singing voice and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Every note she hit was perfect and, at the end, her score was the highest, which was 1 million.

"Wow, your singing voice is amazing."

"Heh thanks."

"Good show, Jolly good show. But now it's my turn." Pops said

They played karaoke until 11:00 pm, than Rose started to get tired. She couldn't stay awake any longer, and fell asleep in her chair. Mordecai noticed that she fell asleep and turned the game off. He carried her to the guest room, which was set up by Benson earlier, and set her on the bed and turned off the light.

"Good night, Rose." Mordecai said and left the room.


	5. The Mystery Man

The sun rose signaling that tomorrow has come. Rose woke up, stretched and saw some clothes folded on the dresser on the other side of the room. She put them on wondering where they came from. The shirt was black (a little loose but still fit her) and the jeans were blue (again a little loose on her). She heard noises downstairs.

"Mordecai! I thought I told you to follow me and help me out?"

"Sorry, man. I thought you could handle it."

"Well, I didn't. So thanks a lot."

Rose went down and saw Mordecai and Rigby playing a game. "Hi guys."

"Hey, Rose." Mordecai said while still concentrating on the game, "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well, I guess. Where'd you get these clothes?" She said while adjusting the shirt a little.

"We bought them this morning while you were still sleeping. Sorry, they're so small. We couldn't wake you up so you could come with us and tell us your size."

"It's alright. Thanks, guys."

Benson came out of the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh. Rose, you're up. Want some brunch? It's a little late for breakfast and a little early for lunch but you can eat if you're hungry."

"I think I can wait till lunch." Rose moved into the living room and sat on the couch next to Mordecai. "What are you guys playing?"

Rigby kept smashing buttons and didn't notice that Rose entered the room. Mordecai was calmly pressed buttons and didn't seem that much distracted so he answered her question, "Dig Champs and Rigby can't play if his life depended on it."

"HEY! I SO CAN! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, MORDECAI!" Rigby practically screamed at Mordecai even though they were sitting right next to each other.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! I'M RIGHT HERE, DUDE!" Mordecai yelled back and Rose closed her ears with both hands.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP, THEN I'M TURNING THAT STUPID GAME OFF!" Benson shouted from the other room.

"Ugh fine." Rigby said while throwing his controller next to him and folding his arms after his character died from a snail walking into him for the 5th time since Rose came down the stairs.

"We're done anyway. Since Rigby's such a baby."

"Hmmph."

"Wanna go play outside you guys?" Mordecai said while putting down his controller and turning off the game console.

"Sure." Rose said happily.

They all went outside and into the shed to find something to play with, "How about football?" Rigby asked while picking it up.

"Okay. But let's not use the real rules because Rose probably doesn't know them." Mordecai said.

Rigby sighed, "Fine..."

They went out in the grassy field and started throwing the football to each other. Sometimes from long distances and sometimes chasing each other down for it. Rose caught the ball and ran for it.

"HEY! ROSE GIMMEE BACK THE BALL!" Rigby shouted while chasing after her and Rose just laughed.

She ran while looking back until she ran into someone. Dazed, she got up brushing herself off. Someone in a suit and tie got up and did the same.

"Hi, sorry about that. Are you ok?" Rose asked the man and the man had a shocked look on his face. "I said 'Are you ok?'"

All of a sudden the man walked forward and hugged her. She heard him crying. "I thought I would never see you again." The man said while choking back sobs.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Rose, don't you recognize me?"

"How did you know my name? Who are you?" Rose asked surprised.

Mordecai and Rigby finally showed up trying to catch their breath. "Hey, Rose," Mordecai said, "Do you know this guy."

"Well, obviously she does since he's hugging her, Mordecai." Rigby said.

"Oh I'm sorry," the man said while finally stopping his crying and letting go of Rose, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rose's father."

Mordecai and Rigby were shocked. They just looked at him with open mouths and bewildered faces. Rose wore the same expression on her face. "My…my…my father?"

"Of course, honey." His father said like it was obvious to everyone there. "Let's go home, dear." He took out his hand and Rose backed away.

"You can't be my father. I've always lived in an alley. That was my home since I was little."

"Rose, we're so sorry. Your mother and I were visiting my sister when you were only 3." Rose's father said, "We were in the city, walking, and you were holding my hand. We stopped to look at something in a display window _just for one second_. ONE SECOND! And I let go of your hand so you could look at it with us. We looked back to where you were and you were GONE!" He choked back sobs, "We thought you were gone forever. We looked everywhere. We even put up fliers, it seemed no one even tried to find you, so we went to the police and they tried for 5 months and nothing came up. I never stopped trying to find you. We even started living in this town till this day. Now that I've found you we can go home and be together at last."

"Proof." Rose muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Where's your proof? How can I believe a stranger? I need actual proof before I know your actually my father. Where's my picture? Where's my birth certificate?"

The man looked at her for about 20 seconds before talking again, "Of course I carry a picture of you everywhere. I heard one of your friends shouting your name and I decided to see if it was really you. Your hair and your eyes are the same. Your smile looked familiar to me when I saw you and your laugh sounded familiar as well." He took out his wallet, opened it, took out a picture and handed it to Rose. Rose looked at the photo and Mordecai and Rigby looked over her shoulder. The man was right. The baby in the woman's arms looked just like Rose. Her hair was the same cherry red, her eyes were bright blue, and the smile replicated Rose's very own. Rose didn't know what to say. She just stared at the picture with wide eyes and started crying. Mordecai and Rigby just stood there wondering how Benson would react when they found Rose's real father.


End file.
